Conflict Storm
by OseanSoldier
Summary: After two hundred years of warfare, a Lucario leads his battle cruiser in defense of a Federation that scorns him. Often left alone and out numbered, he has to fight an enemy bent the genocide of all the Federation as well as his inner conflicts.
1. The Distress Beacon

"Sir, we are receiving a Federal distress signal."

"How far out?"

"Three LY (light years) sir, thirty degrees to port, five degree off our top."

"Hmm, very well," Commander Storm, a Lucario, replied, "XO, bring the ship to general quarters. Bring the ship in line and engage the hyper drive."

"Aye sir," another Lucario replied as he grabbed an overhead microphone and relayed the orders. "This is the XO, all hands man your battle stations. Prep the ship for immediate combat."

"Helm, bring us left thirty, elevate five," Storm ordered as alarms burst to life throughout the ship.

"Left thirty, elevate five, aye sir," a Machamp replied as he simultaneously pulled back and turned the steering controls in front of him.

The ship rocked as the rocket engines burst to life on all sides of the ship, the massive spacecraft slowly changing its angle. Once the ship was halfway to its destination, the Machamp pushed his controls forward and turned the wheel in the opposite direction, counteracting the previous forces of the engines in the void of space.

"Ship is in line with new course sir," the Machamp relayed.

"Very well, spin up drives one and two," Storm ordered, sitting back some more in his chair.

"Spinning drives one and two aye sir."

"XO, brace ship for warp," Storm said to the Lucario to his left.

"Aye sir," the Lucario replied before speaking into the mic, "All hands brace for warp, I repeat, all hands brace for warp jump."

"Permission to take us to hyperspace commander," the Machamp asked.

"Permission granted," Storm relied, "XO, count us down."

"Aye sir," the XO replied as the helm pushed his throttle as far forward as it could go and entered in the needed commands with a different hand into a computer. Immediately, red numbers appeared on all the screens of the bridge, counting down from thirty seconds.

"T-minus thirty seconds," the XO said into the mic as the ship started accelerating with ever increasing velocity.

"T-minus twenty seconds."

By now, the stars visible through the glass windows of the bridge were starting the elongate as the ship approached its warp velocity.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" The XO said, emphasizing his last word as everyone on the ship was jolted back into their seats.

Outside, the space turned from black to combination of purple and white as the ship entered hyperspace.

"Open a channel with the Federal ship," Storm ordered.

"Aye sir," the XO replied as he set the frequencies of his transmitter, "This is the Federal Naval Ship _Oración_ responding to a Federal distress beacon, identify yourself."

"This is Federal Naval Ship _Hyperion_; we have come under attack by a Psychic carrier. We were ambushed and our weapons systems were taken off line. We require immediate assistance. Our shields are at twenty percent and falling fast."

"Copy that _Hyperion_. We will be warping in momentarily."

"Many thanks _Oración_, we look-" before the transition finished there was a loud explosion followed by static.

"_Hyperion,_ do you copy? _HYPERION_!"

"We are coming out of warp now sir," the Machomp said.

Seconds later, the ship shuttered to a halt as it jumped out of hyperspace and into the blackness of regular space/time.

The entire bridge crew all cringed expect for Storm and the XO at the sight in front of them. The _Hyperion_ was a burning wreck with the command bridge almost completely gone. The Psychic carrier was broadside to the Federal ship with its fighters swarming around it. The wrecks of Vipers and Cobras were littered all throughout the combat zone.

"Launch the fighters and open the weapons ports. Make sure the shield generates are fully functional," Storm ordered, a small amount of anger in his voice.

"Aye sir," the XO said grimly, sharing his superior's attitude of the moment before he relayed the commands.

"Set speed to combat level three."

"Combat speed three aye sir," the Machamp responded as he pushed the throttle forward.

The _Farragot_-class battlecruiser was quickly approaching the golden carrier. Already the Viper and Cobra combat craft had formed up in squadrons around the capital ship. The Psychic fighters had already broken off toward them and the carrier was turning to face them as well. Commander Storm reached up and grabbed his microphone before depressing the talk button.

"All squadrons, you are free to engage at your digression, avenge our brothers and sisters," Storm ordered before putting the mic back in its overhead position. "Helm, bring as hard to starboard."

"Hard to starboard aye sir," the Machamp replied as he cranked his controls to the right. Once the ship was in position, it was drifting sideways toward the enemy carrier as it maintained its forward momentum from before the turn.

"All batteries…open fire," Storm ordered

"Aye sir," the XO said, "All batteries, you are cleared to engage."

Commander Storm turned his chair to the left as to get a better view of the coming battle. Already the fighter craft from the two factions were dogfighting in the void of space, cannon, missile, and laser fire tearing apart the small Psychic craft while high powered lasers blasted the Vipers and Cobras.

The _Oración _shuddered as a wave of thirty-two massive missiles fired out of the side of the ship. Laser fire erupted from the carrier, trying to intercept all the missiles, however there were too many for the single carrier to counter and five of them slammed into the shields of the golden combat ship.

"Sir, sensors indicate that the carrier's shields are down," a Tyrogue reported.

"Very well, concentrate all fire power on their engines," Commander Storm ordered.

Seconds later, the large auto cannons above the missile pods opened fire, their shells impacting all around the engines of the Psychic ship. After a continuous barrage, the cannons went through a reload cycle as another wave of missiles was launched from their tubes. This time the laser defenses of the carrier only managed to knock out half of the missiles before their massive warheads detonated against the side of the warship. The golden ship was torn apart as a result from the devastating barrage of fire. Secondary explosions started going off all around the ship as it internally fell apart.

"Sir, the remaining Psychic forces are surrendering," the Tyrogue said.

"Have our forces escort them to the hangers," Storm said, "I want rescue teams sent to the _Hyperion_. I bet there are at least a few survivors on her. Most of the damage seems to be concentrated on the bridge."

"Aye sir," The XO said in a solemn tone.

* * *

><p>Alrighty… who was expecting anything like this? Cause I certainly wasn't planning on writing this when I woke up this morning… Before you all start jumping to conclusions, this is not a story I plan on writing at the moment, just a previewtest chapter of sorts. Hint its very short length. I want to see what you all think of this idea.

Also, I wrote this between like 1AM and 3AM... so if there are mistakes... there are mistakes... I am not in the mood to proof read right now... and this is just a concept test...

Basically, I take each of the Pokémon types and assign them their own star system and faction of ships. The ships each faction will get will come from other games/movies with space combat. The two in this example are the Federation from _Elite: Dangerous_ and the Protoss from _StarCraft_. Not every type will have its own faction as their will be alliances and such.

Anyways, let me know what you all think, I am going to bed now…


	2. Ambush

Well, I can certainly say I wasn't expecting to write another chapter for this story anytime soon. But between playing Elite: Dangerous, Fractured Space, and Sins of a Solar Empire, I have space on the mind. So have more space! I will have more things to say at the end of this chapter and it would really help if I could get some feedback on them.

* * *

><p>Marines armed with battle rifles lined the hanger areas as various psychic Pokémon came out of their fighters with their hands raised. Once they were on the ground, the marines took care to attach psychic suppressing arm bands onto them. A Hauler flew into the hanger and landed in its designated spot. Its rear cargo ramp lowered as more marines escorted out the survivors from the Psychic carrier. Each one of them already had repression bands on. An Alakazam stood escorted by six Hitmonchan as they made their way out of the hanger. All of the other psychic Pokémon in the hanger bowed as the Alakazam passed them.<p>

They walked through the corridors of the ship until they reached their destination. The marines all glared at the enemy commander as he passed them and entered the room. Commander Storm waited on the inside, sitting across from a small table.

"Sit," Storm ordered sternly.

"I think I will stand here," the psychic Pokémon answered smugly.

"No, you won't," Storm said as his eyes flashed blue and he stretched out his paw toward the Alakazam. The Psi Pokémon was pulled forward before being slammed against the table and into the chair.

"Ah… yes… Now I know who you are. Storm… The offspring of the traitor," the Alakazam said.

"Humph, so you psychics are actually bothering to study us for once. What world ending event happened to cause that," Storm said sarcastically.

"Oh please, why would we ever bother to study such an inferior race of Pokémon such as your pitiful kind? No, we know of only you," the commander said. "You are one of a kind after all."

"You know, with that band on your arm, there is nothing to stop me from ripping your mind to pieces. So please try and keep the insults to a minimum," Storm replied, agitated some.

"Ah yes, the gift that was stolen from us by that treasonous bi-" the psychic started before its body was paralyzed in blue energy.

"Finish that sentence… I dare you," Storm said, anger burning in his voice.

With a simple flick of his wrist, Storm flung the Alakazam against the wall. The sound of the Psi Pokémon bouncing off the metal and falling to the floor reverberated throughout the room.

"I would highly suggest you leave my mother out of this," Storm finished as he walked over the where the psychic commander laid on the floor. "Now, what are you doing in this sector?"

"I'll never tell the likes of you that," the Alakazam started. "Besides, it is too late now."

"Commander! Multiple ships warping in now!" The XO called over Storm's headset. "IFF is coming back negative."

Storm made his way onto the bridge as a large explosion shook the ship. Looking out the windows into space, the Lucario could see a Radiance Battleship closing in on them. Its fore weapons unleashing a torrent of fire with its two heavy beam cannons and four plasma guns.

"Shields are at seventy-five percent," the XO reported. "The Cobras and Vipers are still rearming. They won't be ready for another five to ten minutes at the least."

"How are the weapon systems?" Storm asked as he sat in the commander's chair.

"All systems are at one-hundred percent."

"Try and get that bugger on one of our sides. Ready all torpedo tubes and broadside cannons," Storm ordered.

"Aye sir."

Storm watched as a volley from the two fore torpedo tubes launched towards the charging psychic ship. Auto cannon fire lit up the emptiness of space as their large caliber shells exploded against the opposing ship's shields. Of the twelve torpedoes launched, only one made it through the enemy flak to strike its target.

Two Destra Crusaders flanking the battleship opened fire with their heavy plasma cannons. The Farragut Battle Cruiser shook from the force of the impacts. Storm watched his display was the forward shields dropped to fifty percent. The two kilometer long ship struggled to turn as its rocket engines burned at full power. Everyone on the bridge watched as the enemy ships moved more and more to the starboard side of the ship.

The fore weapons flashed red on Storm's display, signaling that the enemy ships had left their firing arc. It would only be a few more moments before the massive ship would be able to unleash its destructive broadside. Another volley from the Destras shook the ship along with the continuous fire coming from the Radiance.

"Shields down to ten percent! Failure imminent!"

"Come on you big hunk of metal, turn," Storm said quietly to himself.

"Shields failing in five, four, three, two, one… Shields offline!"

It was right at that moment that the starboard weapons flashed green. The order didn't even need to be given as the ship lurched from the forty-eight torpedoes that launched toward the psychic ships. The four dual barreled, anti-ship cannons opened fire in tandem with the torpedo pylons. Explosions lit up the space between the two forces as each side tried to inflict as much damage as possible to each other's ships.

"Hull breach, sector five-twenty-nine!"

"Structural failure in sector three-nineteen!"

"Starboard side engines take fire!"

The reports all came in within seconds of each other as plasma bolts tore into the unshielded sections of the battle cruiser.

Storm continued to watch his radar, tracking the large torpedoes to their targets. Twelve torpedoes were fired at each of the Destras with twenty-four heading for the Radiance Battleship. Lasers and plasma was being fired in every which side trying to intercept the heavy ordinance. The enemy ships' shields were already down after the barrage of cannon fire coming from the capital ship. Two torpedoes struck the Destra on the right of the battleship, causing it to explode in a massive ball of plasma. One impacted the left flanking Destra on its weapon pylon, forcing it to malfunction and burst into flames. Eight torpedoes struck true against the Radiance Battleship, with one striking the bridge of the capital ship.

After a few moments, the volume of fire from the Psychic ships decreased immensely before trickling down to nothing.

"Helmsman, take us out of here. Set coordinates for the Aulin system," Storm ordered.

"Aye sir. Taking us to Aulin, prepping hyper drive now," the Machamp responded. He cranked the ship's controls to the side till the behemoth was lined up with the holographic marker on the ship's HUD marking the target destination.

"Ship in line, initiating hyper drives!"

* * *

><p>Alright, another short preview of what is to come. This time I tried to focus on the main character more to define what he will be like. Of course, I only covered half of him. The combat half. We have yet to see him when the ship is not in combat. I also revealed something about him that will be one of the primary driving forces of this story. I broke the rules (the mother always determining the offspring) making this happen, but it was the only way to make it work in my head.<p>

Also, in this story, TMs won't exist. The only moves Pokémon will know are their natural move set. I will include HM moves, because they are rather important.

One thing regarding ships, they will no longer be one to one for factions. One faction could have multiple ships from different games. Such as the Advent ships from Sins of a Solar Empire that I added to the psychic forces this chapter.

Finally, not all types will be represented in this story. I just cannot come up with a feasible way to make flying types work… That and water and poison types will most likely not be present as well. Along with most others really…. Fighting, psychic, dark, normal, and maybe one more will make the mainstay of the story. In addition to this, the Pokémon in this story will not be normal Pokémon. They will appear much more human. Take a Ninetails for example. In this story it would walk on two legs and have paws much more human like. This opens up the number of Pokémon I can use instead of just the humanoid ones.

Oh, and just to give you all a better visual of the Farragut class ship. Watch this video if you want. Just add standard YouTube stuff in front of it: watch?v=1Cx2bX7_yt0

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed and I look forward to hearing what you think of this concept.


	3. Aulin Part I

Two chapters for a test story in less than a day? What gives? Well, I am still waiting to get back chapter 34 from my beta reader, so instead of doing the logical thing and, you know, starting chapter 35; I'm doing this. Because reason. Though, I don't really think anyone is complaining. This will probably be the last chapter for this little test story. Once this is posted, I will put up a poll on my profile asking if and when you all want this story to happen.

One other quick announcement, the uniforms of Federation officers in this story will be based off the uniforms from Starcraft II. If you want a picture to go by, Google "Matt Horner" and you should get a very good idea.

* * *

><p>The <em>Oración <em>was currently undergoing repairs at the military station in orbit around the planet Nirvana of the Aulin system. Luckily the damage wasn't too heavy, but it was heavy enough to require a starport to fix. Given the crews recent battles, Commander Storm gave most of the crew liberty for two days. Almost all of them went down to the planet but a few traveled to the civilian starport that also orbited Nirvana, Aulin Enterprise.

Storm and his XO, Matthew, boarded Storm's personal Cobra in the hanger of the _Oración_. The heavy, multi-purpose craft had both seats for a pilot and co-pilot. After powering up the engines, Storm activated the vertical thrusters and forced the two-hundred ton ship off the landing platform.

"Coordinates set for _Aulin Enterprise_," Matthew said as finished entering in his commands. "Distance, point three-four LS (Light Seconds)."

"It will be nice to relax some, get some actual food for once," Storm replied. Both Lucarios laughed at this. The food cartridges that were served on the battle cruiser weren't bad per se, just you get sick of them fast.

"I hear ya sir," Matthew started, "Let's just hope we can get through this incident free."

"Doubt it," Storm answered in a slightly angered tone, moving the throttle forward. "Most of these Pokémon are too single minded to care."

"Try and relax some commander, you above all people need it," Matthew said as he lightly punched his CO's shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just hope I'm not recognized," Storm said as the Cobra Mk III passed through the hanger shielding. Storm pushed his throttle to the max as Matthew diverted more power to the engines.

"Agreed," Matthew replied. "Though last time it was kind of fun."

"Okay, I'll agree to that," Storm said with a laugh. "That place still in business?"

"Doubt it, who would want to go to the place that almost go blasted by a Farragut?" Matthew answered with a chuckle. "Bet those Mon (shorter version of Pokémon I will use) really regret their decision."

"Probably, but it most likely didn't change their way of thinking," Storm said before glancing at his instruments. "Alight, we're no longer mass locked. Engage the Frame Shift Drive."

"Aye sir," Matthew said as he entered the commands.

"Frame Shift Drive charging," a computerized voice said and a charging bar appeared on the HUD. Once it reached one-hundred percent, the computerized voice counted down from five to zero. Upon reaching zero, the ship surged forward and accelerated to thirty kilometers per second.

The Frame Shift Drive was used when flying around inside systems. It allowed for faster than light travel and could reach up to speeds of two-thousand times the speed of light. Though most cases, ships never exceeded 50c (c is equal to the speed of light). Storm saw the marker for Aulin Enterprise on the HUD, its location on the opposite side of the terran (Earth-like) planet.

Storm pulled the throttle back before the Cobra over accelerated, topping out his speed at ten Mm/s (Mm=mega meters, or 10^6, basically a million). After that, Storm just barely pulled back on the controls forcing the ship into a shallow orbit around Nirvana.

"So what do you want to eat?" Storm asked.

"I could really go for some steak, and not the fake kind," Matthew responded.

"You know, that sounds really good right now," Storm said.

"Glad to hear sir," Matthew replied.

"Your formalities are going to be the end of me some day," Storm stated with a laugh.

"Sorry sir," Matthew smirked, earning him a punch from his commander.

* * *

><p>Storm gently landed the Cobra on a small landing pad inside the Orbis starport. The station computers automatically shut down the ship's engines before it descended into the hanger, rotated one-hundred and eighty degrees, and moved backwards before coming to a halt.<p>

"I still can't believe people trust those docking computers. They are disasters waiting to happen," Storm said as he got out of his seat and floated toward the ship's exit.

"Not to mention they take forever," Matthew replied, doing the same.

The inner core of the Obris stations did rotate, but not with enough radius to make much artificial gravity, only on the outer rings was their Earth-like gravity. The two Lucario's made their way to one of the express elevators that would take them to the outer ring of the spaceport, which were located seven and a half kilometers from the inner core. The ride would take several minutes to complete.

After finally arriving at the outer ring of the station, the Lucario's emerged into a well-lit, open area. Above them was a glass roof that allowed the sun to shine in and the greenery that dotted the ring to flourish. They could see the inner core as well as a good part of the ring as it circled around the station. Looking around, they noticed that like all Orbis stations, the business and tourist district was located at the end of the two supporting beams that connected the inner core and the ring. Looking at a nearby map, the two quickly found a restaurant to suite their appetite.

"We're already getting stares…" Storm commented as they worked toward their destination.

"It's not every day these Mon see Federation commanders, let alone Lucarios. Kind of expected it," Matthew started.

Federation officer uniforms consisted of mainly black cloth with gold, metal stripes on the shoulders, collar, and down the chest. Slightly lower than the waist, there was a red stripe that ran around the uniform. This red stripe was repeated at the cuffs of each arm.

"Yeah I know, but you know what happens after the staring starts…" Storm said, shaking his head some.

"Unfortunately, I do. Probably already got some Mon trying to find out what ship just docked over at Howard Military Port," Matthew replied.

"I would say we got thirty minutes," Storm stated.

"Twenty-five," Matthew countered.

"Let's hope we're both wrong," Storm said with a small laugh.

"Agreed."

"Excuse me mister!" A young voice called out as Storm felt someone tugging at this jacket. Turning around and looking down, he saw a young Mienfoo looking up at him.

"Yes?" Storm said in a gently voice before kneeling down.

"Do you fly around in those really big ships?" He asked, childish excite pouring out of him.

"I do," Storm replied with a smile. "I'm actually the commander of one."

"Wow!" The youngling exclaimed, his eyes growing twice as large. "That's so cool! I wanna be just like you someday!"

"With enough hard work, you could pull it off," Matthew said. "It isn't easy though."

"I can handle it!" The child yelled out, pumping his fist into the air.

"Ben, what are you doing?" A worried Mienshao asked as it came over toward them.

"I'm just talking with these commanders mom," the boy responded. "They fly around in those really big ships!"

"Oh, that's nice," She said, looking over the two Lucarios. Her eyes instantly locked onto the one that had blue eyes. Recognition flashed in her eyes before her jaw dropped slightly.

"They said if I tried hard enough, I could be just like them!" The Mienfoo said excitedly.

"I'm sorry Ben but we have to go now," she said worriedly as she grabbed her son and forcefully pulled him away from the Lucarios.

Storm let out a sigh before turning around and heading towards the restaurant. Matthew quickly followed suite.

"Cannot go anywhere without getting recognized," Storm said in a sad tone.

"I know," Matthew replied. "Maybe the younger generation will be more-"

"Matt, drop it," Storm said in a harsh voice before continuing in a calmer tone, "We have been at war with the psychics for over two hundred years. All these people know is fear and I don't blame them."

"But that doesn't mean they should fear you," Matthew responded.

"What's it matter. To them, I am just another psychic that could turn on them at any moment. High command doesn't bother publishing any of our battles, so the public never learns," Storm said as he pushed the door to the steakhouse open.

"Someday though sir…" Matthew said.

"Yeah… Someday..." Storm replied.

"Just the two of you?" An Eevee at the front desk asked.

"Yes ma'am," Matthew replied while Storm closed his eyes. "If we could get somewhere secluded, that would be nice."

"Of course! Right this way," she replied, grabbing two menus and leading the Lucarios to a corner booth. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Two waters with lemon," Matthew answered. "And we don't need menus, we'll both have the steak dinner."

"Alright then, I'll have the waters right out and put your order in," the Eevee responded before leaving the officers alone.

"So how many did we lose yesterday?" Matthew asked.

"Twenty, plus another fifty that died from their wounds on the _Hyperion_. Grand total, there were barely a hundred survivors from the _Hyperion_," Storm answered.

"More lives claimed by this pointless war," Matthew sighed out.

"At least we are alive," Storm said, "Tens of billions died in the first days of the war. The psychics glassed entire planets with zero warning."

"All we can do now if try and protect the systems we have left. Thankfully our technology matches theirs now unlike the early years," Matthew continued.

"I would have hated to be fighting then," Storm said, "Any offensive was basically a suicide mission."

"Oh no…" Matthew started, "That Mienshao from before is at the front desk… She looks less than pleased."

"Let me guess, pointing at us?" Storm asked.

"Yep, got a Persian heading our way now. He looks important," Matthew continued, raising an eyebrow.

Already the other patrons in restaurant had stopped what they were doing and looking towards them. It suddenly became very quiet as all talking and music stopped. Some Mon were already leaving out the front door in a hurried fashion.

"Excuse me, but are you Commander Storm?" The Persian asked in an elitist tone.

"Yeah, what of it?" Storm said, sitting up and glaring at the man with his fierce blue eyes.

"As manager, I am going to have to ask you to leave. You are scaring away our customers," the cat responded.

"I'm not doing anything. I am sitting here, minding my own business," Storm retaliated.

"Yes… well a number of guests don't feel comfortable with you around…"

"Sounds like their problem," Matthew said, "Now are you going to leave us be and take our business, or are you going to let baseless stories dictate your decision?"

"I'm sorry… but I have to insist that you lea-" The manager started before Storm interrupted him.

"You know what bub? I just lost twenty men under my command and watched as an entire battle cruiser get destroyed yesterday. We picked up just under a hundred survivors from that ship. You know how many sailors and marines are on a Farragut?" Storm asked angrily.

"Umm… no, I cannot…" The Persian answered meekly.

"Seven thousand," Matthew said with his arms crossed.

"Now we are trying to get a decent meal and honor those that have died before us. So will you please let us be?" Storm finished in a loud voice.

"Look… if you don't leave I will ha-" the manager started in a sweat.

"Forget it," Storm said as he pushed the large cat out of his way. "If you people are this dense, then I don't see a point in trying."

"You don't have any respect do you?" Matthew said as he watched his CO storm out of the building. "Than Lucario has sacrificed more than any Mon I know, and you all treat him like dirt. I cannot believe I am fighting to protect Mon like you."

"I…" the cat stuttered.

"Just don't talk," Matthew said as he stood up. "I have heard enough of your excuses."

Matthew followed the path cleared by his CO, all sorts of Mon staring at him as he passed. Upon exiting the building he saw Storm leaning against a tree. Pokémon walking down the street visibly swerved to avoid walking close to the Lucario.

"This is all they will ever do," Storm said with his eyes closed as Matthew walked up next to him.

"I'm sorry sir," Matthew responded in a gentle voice.

"Nothing you can do about it," Storm replied.

"Commander Storm…" A female voice said from behind. Opening his eyes, Storm saw the Eevee from the restaurant holding two to-go boxes.

"What do you want?" Storm said sourly before closing his eyes again.

"I… I just wanted to give you these. I grabbed them from the kitchen when everyone was distracted," she answered softly.

"Why?" Storm asked.

"I... overheard what you said… You were talking about the _Hyperion_… My brother is stationed on that ship…" The Eevee responded on the verge of tears. "Do y-you know if he is alive?"

"What was his name?" Matthew questioned.

"Kory… John Kory…" She croaked out.

"No…" Storm started before pausing to think, "I'm sorry but the name doesn't sound familiar. I did all the paper work for the injured we picked up. I don't remember a John Kory."

A few seconds passed before the Eevee fell to her knees and started crying softly. It didn't take long before her sobbing intensified. Mon walking down the street tossed dirty glares at the Lucarios, but didn't do anything to help the Eevee. Storm let out a low sigh before opening his eyes and kneeling down next to the crying Eevee.

"What's your name?" Storm asked as he placed a paw on the brown furred Mon.

"Sarah…" She managed to cry out.

"Come on Sarah, let's go for a walk," Storm said as he offered her a paw.

* * *

><p>Well… Umm, yeah. Did not see this being this long… And to think I almost said this was going to be short. Now I feel obliged to finish this arc soon… and this is supposed to be a test story! I will say I am having fun writing this. It's different and unique. I might just make this into <em>Conflict Storm<em>... I had planned on starting over when I actually started this story, but what I have here is pretty good. I don't know what all I would change if I started over. So, I guess I will just name this _Conflict Storm_ and continue from here. Not saying this story is going to start soon, but I will consider it based off the poll. Hope you all enjoyed!


	4. Aulin Part II

I am on a roll with this story lately… Why don't I have this inspiration with my main story? Oh well, I'm not complaining. Hope you all enjoy!

Quick announcement though. If you want to know what the ships or pretty much anything I mention this chapter look like. Just Google it along with _Elite: Dangerous_ and it should come up. The only thing that isn't from _Elite_ so far is the military port. The Orbis Starport and all ships mentioned in this chapter are from _Elite._

* * *

><p>"So Sarah, tell me about your brother," Storm said as the trio walked through a nearby park.<p>

"He was very protective of me…" She answered, tears still wetting the fur around her eyes. "He was always telling me to be brave and that he would be back soon."

"Sounds like a good brother," Matthew said. "I would have like to meet him."

"He would probably became a babbling idiot if he saw you two," Sarah said with a faint smile. "He had a very high respect for your kind."

"We serve just as any other Pokémon does. I never really understood why our species gets elevated to the status we have today," Matthew answered.

"Don't go undercutting yourselves, Lucario's have given more and fought harder than any other species in the Federation," Sarah said.

"Just accept the praise Matthew," Storm said with a smirk before turning back to the Eevee. "So do you have any other family?"

"I have an aunt and uncle that I live with," Sarah replied. "They are really sweet."

"That's nice," Storm said. "The only family I have hade were my parents."

"I see…" Sarah said, "If you don't mind me asking, what's your mom like?"

"Can't keep a secret from her," Storm answered with a laugh. "Both my dad and I tried for years and we have yet to be successful. She is very nice and loving. Though sometimes she would get depressed for short periods of time. She wasn't exactly proud of what she had done before she turned sides."

"So she is like us?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, she isn't like the other psychics any more. She's more like you than you might think," Storm said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Sarah asked, one of her ears going lopsided in a confused way.

"Don't worry about it," Storm replied, waving his paw in the air.

"You know… You're not the unstable commander the media paints you to be," Sarah said. "I'm sorry for what happened back there."

"I'm used to it," Storm sighed, "Most Mon don't even bother to try and get to know me. To them I am the child of a psychic and nothing more."

"You're actually quite nice. I would have expected you to be a lot more cynical given how Mon treat you," Sarah stated.

"I just have hope for the future. After this war is over, that maybe society will change. Not all psychics are the genocidal killers they are made out to be. Granted most of them are, but they just don't know any better. Their children are pretty much brainwashed to hate us, teaching them nothing but lies," Storm said as he looked out the glass roof into space.

"That's terrible!" Sarah exclaimed. "Why do they do that?"

"We have been trying to find that out for the past decade," Matthew said. "Only about five people in the psychic society actually make important decisions."

"We have no idea where they are though. They are an elusive bunch," Storm continued before looking over at the brown furred woman. "So how are you doing?"

"Better…" Sarah replied, "Having you two to talk with helped. I'm sure I'll cry some more when I tell my aunt and uncle, but I'll be strong."

"Your aura is strong," Matthew said with a smile, "You will pull through."

"Thanks," Sarah said, "I should probably get back to work. My boss will probably not be happy with me…"

"Eh, that man can get locked in a closet for all I care," Storm said before extending a paw toward Sarah, "It was nice meeting you Sarah."

"Likewise," Sarah replied as she took his paw with a small smile. After that she turned and started back down the path through the park.

"We got our first winner," Matthew said, watching the Eevee run off.

"If there are more Mon like her, then I stand a chance," Storm continued, a faint smile on his muzzle. "I just hope that she will be alright."

"How about we find a table to eat these steaks she brought us?" Matthew said.

"That, my friend, sounds like a plan," Storm replied.

* * *

><p>"So… How many do you think there will be this time?" Storm asked as the Cobra passed through the hanger shielding of the starport.<p>

"Three, maybe four. Depends if the bounty has gone up any," Matthew said with a shrug.

"More money for us then. Not like High Command gives us much anyway," Storm said, punching the throttle to max.

"We could use some better weapons, these things are pushing five years now," Matthew continued.

"Might be a good idea to put a call through to the _Oración_ and get some Eagles ready just in case," Storm suggested.

"I'll get on that sir," Matthew responded, bring up the comms panel. "This is Storm 1 to _Oración_, we are departing from _Aulin_ _Enterprise _now. Can you launch a squad of Eagles for us in case things get bad; I doubt the local authorities will be of much help."

"I hear you Storm 1, we'll launch them now. I assume your trip wasn't as smooth as you hoped?"

"It actually went pretty well," Storm said, "Might have made a friend."

"Wait… You made a friend? The world coming to an end?"

"Cut the commander some slack. I'll tell you about it when we get back," Matthew replied.

"I'm going to hold you to that XO."

The two Lucarios were roughly a quarter of the way back to the military port when Matthew noticed four ships closing in behind them. While there were plenty of ships in the system, tail gating in space did no good and was usually only done by three types of people: security forces, bounty hunters, and pirates.

"Eh, make it easy for them," Storm started, pulling back on the throttle, "I'll just drop out of super cruise here."

After a few seconds passed before the Cobra's FSD powered down and the large, multi-role ship returned to normal space. In less than a minute, four ships warped in around them. Storm counted two Eagles, one Viper, and one Cobra.

"So, you want to broadcast the surrender request?" Storm asked.

"Nah, you do such a good job with it. Besides, I think it makes them angrier when you do it," Matthew said with a laugh.

"True…" Storm said, flipping the comms to open broadcast. "Attention pilots, according to our scans, you are all wanted men. Surrender now and I promise no harm will come to you."

"Ha, fat chance psychic boy," a reply came, "There's a hundred thousand credit bounty on your head."

"That bounty is illegal and will be treated as such. Attacking a Federation officer brings about an automatic five thousand credit bounty," Storm replied.

"Less talking more blasting," a different pilot responded.

"They are deploying hard points," Matthew said.

"Eh, let's show them how real space combat works. So what are we up against?" Storm said, opening the weapons hatches on the Cobra and punching the throttle forward. Two medium, gimbaled multi-cannons and two small, gimbaled burst lasers came out of the hatches of the Cobra.

"Let's see," Matthew said as he reviewed his panels, "One Eagle has two pulse lasers and one cannon. The other Eagle has three burst lasers. The Cobra is running solid multi-cannons."

"Solid multi-cannons?" Storm asked as the first shots started hitting the shields, "That guy clearly has no clue how ineffective kinetic weapons are against shields."

"Some guys think they know it all just because they have a Cobra," Matthew continued, "But the Viper has two beam lasers, a railgun, and a missile launcher. He's also the best pilot among them."

"He will be the first to go then. Lock onto this thrusters," Storm said.

"Aye sir," Matthew replied, entering the needed commands.

It didn't take for Storm to get the Viper in front of him. The two of them were coming at each other in a head on pass. Storm depress the trigger on his controls and laser fire erupted from the underside of the Cobra. Laser bolts being fired off in three round salvos from the burst lasers. However, because of the amount of hits the shields were taking, more power had to be diverted to them and the lasers overheated pretty fast. Not that it mattered too much because the Viper had already passed overhead right after the weapons entered emergency cool down mode.

"Been a while since we had a four on one," Matthew said, looking over his shoulder at the passing pirate. "Not sure how much longer the shields will hold."

"Have faith in this old bucket of bolts," Storm said, rolling the ship around, "She hasn't failed us yet."

"The key word there is 'yet' sir," Matthew responded with a smirk.

"Eh, this guy is toast now, full power to weapons," Storm said as Matthew diverted power from the shields to the weapons.

Depressing the trigger, the two Lucarios watched as laser fire engulfed their target. After a few seconds of sustained laser hits, the Viper's shields failed. Storm then switched to the multi-cannons that were placed right in front of the cockpit and opened fire with them. After a brief spin-up time, the cannons started unleashing a barrage of metal at the fleeing Viper. All the shots were aimed at the Viper's engines and it wasn't long before the Viper went from speeding away to slowly getting closer.

"Divert power back to shields," Storm said, noticing they were down to their final layer. While they were engaging the Viper, the other three ships used to time to get behind Storm's Cobra.

The good thing about multi-cannons were their low heat output, so it did not take much power to keep them cool. After the cannons finished a reload cycle, Matthew switched to the Viper's other engine and Storm let loose another salvo of lead. It didn't take long before Viper was left completely without engines and was just a spinning piece of metal in the vastness of space.

"Shields offline," the shipboard computer said, explosions rocking the ship.

"That's not good…" Matthew said as he looked through the roof panel as Storm maneuvered the craft to turn around. He saw the pirate Cobra open up with all four of its multi- cannons. "Chaff?"

"Good idea," Storm replied.

Moments later, small bits of metal were being expelled from the chaff launcher on the underside of the craft. The small pieces of metal quickly confused any lock on weapons. The first few rounds from the multi-cannons slammed into the ship before they started spraying all around it, losing track of their target in the see of chaff. That was then the ship shook yet again as another explosion detonated against the hull. One of the Eagles had gotten behind them and opened fire with its cannon. As it was a fixed weapon and not a lock on, the chaff did little reduce its accuracy.

"Starboard thruster is down to seventy-five percent," Matthew said before another explosion shook the ship, "Make that fifty."

"Disable the flight assist," Storm ordered, pulling the throttle to zero and all the way back on this controls. With the flight assist off, the Cobra only reacted to the inputs Storm put in and very counter acted them when he was finished. This caused the Cobra to maintain all of its forward velocity while simply rotating around to bring its guns to bear against the pursuing craft.

"Shields online," the shipboard computer responded as the shields finished recharging.

Storm smiled as me switched to the burst lasers and opened fire on the Eagle. While Eagles were nimble, they were not durable. It only took a few bursts before its shields failed and multi-cannon rounds started impacting its weak hull. Moments later, the small fighter craft exploded in a large fireball.

"More ships warping in, IFF positive," Matthew said as four Eagles warped in to the combat zone.

"Heard you needed a hand commander," one of the pilots radioed in.

"Nah, we got this," Storm replied.

"As you say sir, but leave these two to us. You go ahead back to the _Oración__."_

The four Eagles passed overhead before splitting into groups of two, each going after one of the remaining pirates. Their weapons firing in unison as a tribute to their professional training. It wasn't long before a shockwave shook the ship and another contact dropped off radar.

"Not a bad day," Matthew said as the weapons retracted into their hard points.

"Dare I call it a good day," Storm replied.

"You know we need a real break if this is what we are calling a good day. Getting thrown out of a restaurant and almost getting killed," Matthew responded with a laugh.

"Hey, we've had worse. Don't go getting all soft on me now," Storm said, punching his comrade in the shoulder.

"Wouldn't dream of it sir."

* * *

><p>Things I learned this chapter. I need to work on fighter scenes. Not completely satisfied with what I conveyed, but it's a start. Hope y'all enjoyed nonetheless.<p> 


End file.
